


Helluva First Kiss

by BakerBitches



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerBitches/pseuds/BakerBitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Took inspiration from an ask to write this! I [Lina] was so excited and couldn't sleep until I wrote this.</p><p>sherlockandsignestoletheimpala asked:</p><p>Teenlock au where John teaches Sherlock how to kiss (◕‿◕✿)</p><p>javvn answered:</p><p>OH MY GOD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helluva First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Javvn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Javvn), [SherlockAndSigneStoleTheImpala](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SherlockAndSigneStoleTheImpala).



"Never?"

"No."

"...Really?"

"Yes."

"You've never kissed a girl?"

"I have not."

"..."

"..."

"Not even for an experiment?"

" _John._ "

John sat up from one of the small twin beds in the room they shared. "Okay, sorry. I just thought that since you're..." He trailed off and waved his hand at Sherlock.

"What?" He snapped, turning away from his desk in his rolling chair.

"All legs and cheekbones. I mean, a girl's bound to try to get a snog out of you."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and returned to his book. "All seventeen years of my life, a girl has never once gotten anything out of me I did not want to give her."

John layed back down. "So, you don't know how to kiss at all?"

"It's unnecessary for me."

"..."

"..."

"Do you want to learn?"

Both teenagers froze immediately, Sherlock cocking his head to look at his friend out of the corner of his eye.

John stuttered sheepishly, turning his head slightly to the boy behind him, "I could... show... you." The words awkwardly hung in the air. "You know, for your sake. In case you needed some practice."

The curly-haired boy snorted. "What on Earth would I need practice for?"

"Shut up. It might be useful at some point."

Sherlock hesitated. "If your other friends found out, you'd be a leper."

John grimaced to himself. "I honestly don't give a shit. If they're going to be like that, I think I'd rather have you than them, anyway," he hesitated before adding, "And it's not really _gay_ or anything. I'm just teaching." He felt a warm blush creep up his neck, embarrassed at the clarification.

"I suppose I could learn."

John's heart skipped at the admission and he sat up again, scooting down to the other end of the bed. He motioned for Sherlock to join him and the lanky boy stood, following the silent directions John was giving him, allowing himself to be positioned.

"Okay, so, you might want to get a flirty expression on," John demonstrated, slightly dropping his eyelids and leaving his lips just parted. "Sort of like this."

Sherlock tried to mimic the face John was making. John squawked and laughed, hanging his head as his body was wracked with giggles.

Sherlock stopped immediately. "What?" He barked, offended.

"You look ridiculous." John squeaked.

"If you're just going to laugh, I'm not going to humour you." Sherlock snapped defensively.

"No, no," John grinned. "No. I'm sorry. Okay, we can skip the flirting bit. You'll just want to..." He grabbed the other boy's hand and draped it on his thigh, wrapping his own on Sherlock's hip. "Bit like this." The tension in the air abruptly returned.

Sherlock nodded minutely and leaned in, still knowing the general mechanics of kissing, but unsure of how to go about it. John nodded his approval and swallowed before leaning in himself.

"Just go slowly," he commented quietly. "Make her feel comfortable with it. Give her time to back out if she'd wanted." He licked his lips and tilted his head a little.

"Make sure when you go in that you're not going to bump noses or anything." John murmured.

The other boy produced a barely audible hum, letting the tip of his nose graze along John's.

"Yeah..." John encouraged softly. "That's... yeah. Follow my lead. All right? Unless you're both rearing, I would say to not just go in with full tongue or anything. Maybe a little flick or something to help along." John barely maintained the whisper.

He closed in the rest of the space and let his lips meet chastely with Sherlock's. They both lingered there for a moment, Sherlock choking back a swallow, making a tiny space between their mouths. Both of them exhaled before John gently returned, dipping his tongue out to trace a small line on Sherlock's bottom lip. Out of reflex, he slightly parted his lips and flicked out his own tongue to connect with John's briefly, feeling his heart speed up when John leaned forward in pursuit of the retreating tongue.

Breathlessly, John let his forehead fall against the other teenager's, swallowing down a pant. They'd barely done anything, yet the shorter boy felt dizzy and heavy limbed. "Now, just... slot lips. Sounds a bit funny, but..." Sherlock leaned in and did as he was told, savouring the gentle touch and then traced his own line against John's lip. He brought his free hand up to caress the jaw of the sandy-haired student, feeling his mouth being nipped at. A small breath left his body.

"You'd also might want to slide a hand up her leg, too," John breathed, following his own instruction. "Like this. Show her that..." he panted, dazed a bit by the sweet kiss the two were sharing. "That you..."

"John." Sherlock quietly commanded as he started to involve himself in earnest, becoming firmer and less slow.

"Mm?" John responded, half a question, half pleasure from the kiss dropping its gentleness and picking up heat.

"Shut up."

"'Kay."

Both boys leaned into each other, feeling sparks of arousal from the instant chemistry, hands smoothing down arms and torsos. Sherlock choked off a groan when John lowered himself to his neck and bit gently in enthusiasm, pushing the taller boy slowly onto his back and slotting their bodies together.

Sherlock arched upwards. "John..."

"Right here." He mumbled, leaving one hand to fist into curls and letting the other wander into a trouser waistband, reveling in the feeling of having warm hands hike up the back of his school shirt and slide themselves onto his skin. John left his fingers to toy slightly beneath the band, guiding them to the center before teasingly pulling them back over to the hollow of the hipbone there. He could feel Sherlock squirm under him out of ticklishness and arousal at the small gesture and worked his lips up the angular jawbone and back to Sherlock’s lips, breathing heavily as he licked into his open, waiting mouth and running his fingers through the kinked curls. John felt the press of Sherlock's tongue on his and started to grind downwards onto the boy's leg, feeling the mimicry on his own.

Having had enough with the teasing fingers, Sherlock pulled his hands back to fumble with the button and zip on his trousers, relief flooding him at the sound of his fly opening. John's hand pushed Sherlock's out of the way gently and palmed at the hot prick waiting for his touch, feeling the muscles involuntarily flex beneath the cotton of his pants.

John bit at Sherlock's bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth. In response, Sherlock bucked upward, rubbing his cock into John's hand, a gasp leaving his throat. In an attempt to return the favour, Sherlock shoved one of his hands into John's trouser-front and gripped at the hard prick.

"Sherlock..."

John began rubbing circles into the shaft in his hand, alternating to strokes and grips every so often. He found that he was rutting into Sherlock's grasp and removed his hand to pull himself out of his pants, which earned him a frustrated groan that turned into a pleasured whine when he released Sherlock from the cotton and let their bare cocks slide together.

John returned to Sherlock's neck and licked a firm stripe up towards his ear, reaching up as he did so and stroked their connected pricks. A bolt of satisfaction wracked his body, so he repeated his action, groaning happily at the friction. He could hear Sherlock panting into the air as they rocked together.

Sherlock reached down and grasped both of them in one hand, eliciting a simultaneous hiss.

"Jesu-..." John cursed as he rutted faster, offsetting the pumps Sherlock was offering. He was approaching climax much quicker than usual, and it should have alarmed him, but John could only focus on the rush of sensation sending him into a giddy frenzy.

"John, I-"

" _Metoometoo._ "

John whimpered as he nosed the collar bone under his face, whispering nonsense into the white dress shirt, feeling his cock spasming while he fought back the urge to come.

A slick sensation covered him, and he realized Sherlock had came silently, arching his hips into John's. The pressure of the contact and feeling the pulsing of the cock on his own was too much, and he let go, moaning quietly as his body shivered in pleasure at spending himself on the two of them. He leaned up to leave sloppy, lazy kisses on Sherlock's mouth as he spasmed with small moans.

His entire body relaxed. John let himself slump slightly into Sherlock as he undid the buttons on both of their shirts, sliding himself free and leaning back to throw his soiled button-down to the floor, smiling to himself as he spotted Sherlock looking completely nonfunctional.

"Should probably get that shirt off, yeah?"

Sighing out a frustrated moan, Sherlock shucked the sleeves from his arms and dropped the garment over the side of the bed.

John squashed himself between the boy under his palms and the wall, too satiated to move from the bed. He rested his cheek on Sherlock's shoulder and draped an arm over the pale, lean stomach.

He fell asleep like that, but awoke hours later to an empty mattress. He glared at the clock on Sherlock's desk; 2:13am.

John glanced to the bed opposite, but it was devoid of the genius that normally (when he did sleep) slept there. He lifted his head and noticed a curl sticking up from the edge of his mattress.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

Nothing but a sniffle came as a reply.

Alarmed, John scooted closer to the edge. "Hey," he worried. "Get up here. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sherlock stood on wobbly legs and crossed to his own bed. A hand caught his arm and tugged him towards John.

"Bullshit." He pulled the shaking boy down to the bed and into his arms, back to his front. John started sleepily combing the tangled mess of hair into some semblance of order with his fingers.

Sherlock stayed quiet for a long time and John eventually started to doze. Sherlock mumbled something and it jerked John back into wakefulness.

"Wha's that?"

"It was just teaching, wasn't it."

John squinted into the curls and nosed into the back of Sherlock's neck. "What are you talking about?"

"Earlier, John."

"Hm?"

" _Earlier._ " he hissed.

"Wha- oh." John felt the confused frown leave his forehead. "I... I don't..." He yelled at himself internally for tacking on that stupid 'And it's not really _gay._ '

Sherlock didn't answer.

"It doesn't... I could be your teacher until you ask me to stop." John struggled. "I could teach you as long as you want. Forever, even. Only you. If you want." He grimaced at how horrible he sounded. John was overwhelmed.

"In preparation to when I find a woman I'd like to be with?" The taller teen sounded heartbroken.

"I hope not," John murmured quickly. "I don't... I want..." He squeezed his eyes shut and let the words fall out of his mouth.

" _Sherlock,Iloveyou._ "

"..."

"..."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"..."

"..."

"Mycroft says I will never know what love is."

"Mycroft can eat shit."

John felt the boy in front of him relax into a snort. A few more minutes passed before Sherlock spoke again.

"Is that why you offered to show me?"

John swallowed. "Sort of. Thought it would have been my only chance."

"Okay." Sherlock turned to face John on the too-small bed and settled into his chest.

Neither said anything until they both drifted off to sleep, Sherlock's own words setting the scenes for their dreams.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Written/Betaed by:  
> AO3 users-ThisChickIsOffTopic  
> SmuttMuffin  
> Tumblr User- cumbermyspock


End file.
